When All Is Forgotten
by CandyCaneWriter
Summary: My name is Lucy and well that's all I know. I stumbled onto a guild called Fairy Tail. In need for help I asked for guidance and they gladly accepted. Now come and join me to help find my memories. Nalu! Not really good at summaries :P
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there and welcome to When all is forgotten! I'm planning on updating every week along with my 2 other stories. This chapter may seem short but it's just the beginning! I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it! (Next chapter will probably be published tomorrow just this once seeing as I have it typed up already) **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Makarov's Pov **

Why is sorting paperwork out such a bore? Actually scratch that because we all full well know that it's complaints instead of proper important paperwork that's going to take me to Florida for a nice vacation where I can relax and... I was cut short of my thinking of relaxation when I heard a faint knock on my office door that's way to big for me seeing as I'm little. "Come in!" A blonde gingerly stepped into my office and closed the oak door behind her. She gave me a polite nod before sitting into the leather chair across from me that I motioned her to. "What brings you to Fairy Tail young one?" The girl started to shake as tears fell freely from her chocolate brown eyes. She sniffled and wiped her tears as she looked up at me. "Can you help me?" I pushed all the complaints aside before propping my elbows on the table and resting my chin on my hands. "Tell me what's causing you pain. I'm all ears."I smiled at her warmly as she twiddled her fingers nervously. "Well you see, I've lost all my memories and my past. The only thing I remember is my name: Lucy. I don't even remember my parents!" I watched her as she broke down in tears, her hands covering her face. She sniffled and wiped her nose with the back of her hand then turning to me once again. "That's why I need you help and help me find the reason behind this scar." She pointed to a long scar across her left eye. " Of course, Fairy Tail never refuses a child in need. Now seeing this is going to take a hell of a long time, I'm going to make you a official member of Fairy Tail." Her eyes widened as a smile stretched across her face. However faltered in a few seconds. "But I have no clue if I'm a mage." I stood on the desk and grabbed the stamp. "Who cares, your a part of our family now and don't deny it!" Her pretty smile soon returned and she held her right hand out so i can place the stamp. Her stamped turned a light shade of pink and her eyes dazzled at the sight of it. "It's perfect." She held her hand up to get a better too at it and spun in circles. I stared smiling at the weird creature in front of me then called Mira to get team Natsu. Once they arrived, I started to explain everything. Wait stop everything! Is that Natsu blushing?! I followed his gaze to where Lucy was talking to Mira and getting to know her. Once she found out he was looking at her, she smiled causing Natsu to finally look away and pay attention. Mira will be pleased to hear this. Anyway, after i explained everything I called Lucy over to introduce herself. Erza, who spoke on behalf of the team, gladly accepted the job and went away with Lucy following. They were all sitting on their usual table when I made my way out of my office to tell my guild. I stood on the wooden railing and called for everyone's attention. "Listen up brats! We have a new member! Her name is Lucy but don't ask about her past because she knows none of it. Treat her like any other!" The guild cheered before rushing over to her and introducing herself. I smiled down at all of my children. Lucy your very lucky to have stumbled onto this caring guild. I took one last look at our happy family before leaving again to my office to take care of those complaints.

* * *

**And that's it! Yes I know! Extremely small! But just think of it as a taster! Please Review what you think, I always enjoy reading them! Until tomorrow, Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Like promised here is the second chapter! After this it will be one chapter a week :P Well I don't have much to say so here's the chapter!**

* * *

**Lucy's Pov**  
I walked out of the masters office inspecting my pink guild mark. I smiled brightly at the thought of being a part of something for once. I looked at the three total strangers in front of me. One of the males had spiky onyx hair and seems to have a habit of stripping seeing as he has only his boxers on. Next to the stripper was a strong and red haired lady who wore armour instead of normal clothes. She looks pretty scary however I bet she's a nice caring person despite how she looks. I finally looked at the last stranger. He had bubblegum pink locks who probably argues its salmon. He wears a weird scaly scarf around his neck and wears the weirdest of clothes. And he wears sandals... Sandals... Hes accompanied with a blue feline with white little wings on his back and a small green backpack. At the same time the group turned to face me which I think is pretty creepy. They started to introduce themselves. "Don't you think Luigi is a weird name for a girl?" the cat snickered and the red head smacked both of them on the back of the head which sent them sprawling across the floor. She sighed then turned back to me while dusting of her hands. "please ignore those complete idiots. My name is Erza Scarlet. I'm a re-quip mage, it's a pleasure to meet you Lucy." She held out her hand, which I took and she shook it violently. After ages of shaking hands she finally let go and let everyone else introduce themselves. "I'm Gray Fullbuster and I'm a ice mage, much cooler than flame brain down there." I wonder if the pun was intended. I nodded then my attention turned to the pinky who had finally got up. "AND I'M THE ALL MIGHTY NATSU DRAGNEEL! THE ONE AND ONLY FIRE DRAGON SLAYER! Besides Igneel of course." Where have I heard that name before.. "And I'm Happy!" I jumped, startled that cats an talk. Not to mention he was flying earlier! I picked up the cat and started to inspect it. "What kind of robot is this? Its squishy too." Happy wriggled and squirmed, managing to escape from my grasp. "Natsu! Lucy thinks I'm a robot!" Gray laughed while Erza sighed, wanting nothing more that to get on with the job. "So Lucy. Tell me, what do you already know about yourself to get us started?" I thought for a while before getting nothing and reply with a shake of my head meaning nothing. Erza sighed and began to think what to do next. Gray and Natsu got bored so they started to insult each other making Erza more annoyed by the minute. "ENOUGH!" The two boys froze and scooted away from each other. "This is going to take longer than I thought. I'm going to the library to find any ideas. In the meantime you should get more acquainted with your fellow guild members." And true to her words, Erza rushed out the guild doors and off to the library which left me with the rest of the team. I smiled awkwardly at the two who was already bickering and the cat was now sitting on table munching on a fish. Without much choice, I sat down at the table and watched the cat eat. Happy tore his way through the fish's' flesh and ripped it away from its tiny bones. He sucked off any thing that was left then discarded the inedible remains. The cat then dreamily exhaled and leant back on his paws. "Lucy. Do you always watch people eat?" I shook my head angrily and decided to watch something else. I decided to examine the whole guild instead of just one thing. To sum it up, the guild was loud and rowdy. They shouted, ate, drank, talked and started fights. The little fights got bigger and bigger until the whole guild had joined in, throwing chairs and tables with them. I smiled as they laughed together while beating each other up. My attention turned to Natsu, the creator of this huge fight because he pushed Gray into a large guy with white spiky hair who used the term 'man' a lot. Natsu was smiling happily as he punched Gray with a flaming fist and laughed as Gray got smashed into a table by a guy with too many piercings. The man then hit Natsu in the face with a iron beam which his hand had transformed into. Natsu kicked the shaggy haired man and shouted in triumph. Natsu then turned tome and smiled proudly. His smile faded though as I fell to the floor and a memory flashed before me.

Flashback

I ran. All the way through the forest. My father had gone crazy again and hit me. I could still feel the sting across my face when he slapped it. So I decided I was to run away from my home, Heartfilia Mansion. Everything was perfect until mother died. Father then went mad and blamed it all on me. I tried so many times to run away but I never was successful. However this time was different. I ran into a forest clearing and caught my breath. I sat on the dirty ground and leaned back on my hands to examine the sky. It was bright blue with white fluffy clouds and a hot sun that the trees covered a little but you could still see it. I closed my eyes and felt the cold breeze. It was a hot summer and the heat made me sweat from all the running. And that's when I heard it. It was muffled crying. I stood up and scanned my surroundings and saw the cause of the noise. It was a boy, the same age as me with pink locks. He was sitting on a log with his head in his hands crying. I wonder why I didn't notice him before. I slowly approached him, making sure I didn't step on anything that made a noise. I pulled out my handkerchief that had my name neatly embroidered in the corner and dangled it in front of his face. He finally looked up and took it while mumbling a thanks. I sat next to him on the log and watched him wipe his tears and blow his nose. I cringed at every blow and when he finally handed it back, I polity shook my head. "You can keep it." He nodded and shoved it in his pockets roughly. "Why were you crying?" It took him a while to answer. I guess its a sensitive subject. "My father's been missing for a week and I can't find him anywhere?!" I looked at him apologetically. I stood up and brushed the dirt off my dress and held out my hand for him to take. "I'll help you find your dad, I have nothing better to do." Instead of taking my hand, he pulled me into a bone crushing hug. I awkwardly patted his back as he tightened his arms around my waist. " I'm Natsu Dragneel, What about you?" Natsu seemed to like the idea of shaking hands now so I shook it while smiling warmly at his sudden excitement. "Lucy Heartfilia."

End.

I sat up abruptly and took a look at my surroundings. I was in what it looked like a infirmary and a few members where surrounding me. First was a girl with blue hair in cute bunches and a white robot cat was with her. I saw Mira, Natsu, Gray and Erza. Natsu's hand was on mine and it looked like he was trying to say something. "-ucy! Are you okay?!" I blinked a couple of times while staring at him before turning to Erza. "I'm Lucy Heartfilia and-" I pointed at Natsu. "I met him in a forest when I was younger." Natsu raised his eyebrow confused while Erza smirked with her hand on her chin. "I was wrong, this might be easier than I thought."

* * *

**So what do you think? Please review it's much appreciated! See ya next time, BYE! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Lucy's Pov**

I walked down the familiar path to strawberry street to my apartment that I had rented as soon as I got to Magnolia with Natsu and Happy trailing behind. I sighed remembering how and why Natsu is following me.

~Earlier~

I sat down at the bar lazily drinking my strawberry and vanilla shake with a scoop of ice cream and a strawberry on top while the team watched me closely. "So Lucy, are you feeling any better?" I nodded at Mira who was smiling happily ate me. " I'm glad, you gave us a right scare!" I smiled apologetically and then hopped off my stool to go home. However when I went to leave a hand was placed on my shoulder. "Wait Lucy, I think it would be safer if one of us stayed with you just in case." I sighed, recognizing Erza's concerned voice. Mira shoved Nastu in front of me and smiled deviously. "Yeah, Natsu can look after you!" Erza and Mira smiled cruelly and us. I frowned until I realized what they were suggesting. "OH HELL NO! I'm fine by myself thank you!" Erza stepped forward and looked down at me. "Are you disobeying me?" I shook my head violently while shaking. "Good, now take good care of her Nastu!" I sighed in defeat and walked out the guild with a cheerful Natsu and Happy following.

~Back to the present~

"Hey Luce, where am I supposed to sleep?" We had arrived at my cute little apartment and we're standing in my front room, watching the black screen on the T.V. "In your own house." Natsu shook his head and sat on the couch, making himself comfortable. I just noticed Happy was no where to be seen. "i have to protect you from now one!" I sighed. Of course hes one of those people who takes everything seriously. "Fine, you sleep on the couch." He crossed his arms and pouted while mumbling a 'fine'. If he is planing on sleeping in my bed, I'm going to Lucy kick him out of my house. I walked up the stairs, not noticing Pinkie following me. Once I walked into my room, I went over to my drawers and stripped down to put my pj's on. I was just about to un-clip my bra when i heard a 'boing' coming from my bed. I quickly turned to see a red faced Natsu and that snickering cat that had gone missing. "You two. Out. Now." The cat flew out laughing at my red angry face. Natsu stayed looking up at the ceiling, still blushing crimson. My eyes widened and I fell to the floor.

~Flashback~

Me and Nastu were laying on the grass, looking up at the starry sky. "Lucy, why are you out here all by yourself?" I carried on staring at the twinkling constellations and one star in particular. "My mommy died from illness and my daddy hates me... He only likes work. He blames everything on me and even abuses me... I don't like my house. I'm scared." Natsu said nothing, instead he intertwined my hand with his. "What do you want to be when your older, Nastu?" Natsu finally turned his head towards me with a huge grin. "Your personal protector!"

~End~

I opened my eyes and found myself in my bed with my pj's on with Natsu's head resting against the side of the bed and his hand holding mine. I sat up and used my free hand to flick his temple. "Ow!" He rubbed the sore spot with his hand before looking up at me. "Luce! Are you okay? I mean, I caught you and Mira came to get you dressed and I said she could leave-" He sharply inhaled as he talked to fast and lost his breath. "-And that's all. Lucy what happened this time?"

I told him all about the memories and how they linked together. He listened silently. "Ah I see. So I met you when we were about 10, Yes? The stuff you say kinda rings a bell." I nodded, I've seemed to be nodding a lot lately. i looked down at our hands that Natsu still hasn't noticed. I coughed a few times to try and get him to noticed. However he is a dumb idiot. "What is it Lucy? Do you need water? Are you having a coughing fit?! It's okay I got this!" Natsu went to leave but his own hand stopped him. Yes! He has finally realized! He blushed and let go. All the warmth left my hand and they turned to their normal heat. He walked to the doorway, still wanting to get me a glass of water. He stopped at the doorway and turned to face me, leaning against the door frame. "Hey Lucy, do you still want me to be your personal protector?" I smiled warmly and nodded. "Yes please."


End file.
